


Conquista

by xSuzerain



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Lowkey badwrong, Lucius' mind is an awful place and no one should ever be there, M/M, Mordred knows it better than anyone else and yet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VII edizione" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]Appoggiato al muro, le braccia conserte, l’ammira.
Relationships: Lucius Tiberius Caesar/Mordred Pendragon (Prototype)
Kudos: 1





	Conquista

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: #8.** “Fantasie sessuali.  
>  **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Fate/Grand Order (フェイト/グランドオーダー)** non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della **TYPE MOON** , in collaborazione con la DELiGHTWORKS ed i loro design sotto quelli dei rispettivi illustratori.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro. Le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Ovviamente, ho visto questo prompt e mi sono detta "LuciMor", sempre perché ovviamente se non ci scrivo io chi vuoi che ci scriva. Ed è giusto così, forse sotto sotto sono un po' possessiva nei riguardi di questi due (ma giusto un po'!) (L)  
> Rating arancione perché sono due persone giusto _un pelino_ problematiche, e perché Lucius è un piccolo stronzone per cui, tuttavia, mi taglierei sinceramente un braccio.

Appoggiato al muro, le braccia conserte, l’ammira. E' maniacale nel tentativo di cogliere di lui ogni dettaglio, persino quelli agli occhi preclusi dall’armatura. Ha le labbra così piene, Mordred, la pelle così chiara. La voce così ferma, così piena di sé – dacché è d’orgoglio fatta la sua persona.  
E si chiede, Lucius, quale perfezione sarebbe il vederlo spezzarsi mentre, irruento, spinge dentro di lui. Come si romperebbe la sua voce, sporcherebbe il suo volto, come affonderebbe i denti nella sua pelle.   
Mordred si volta, e come se cogliesse quei pensieri, digrigna i denti, ringhia. Non può trattenersi dal ridere, dall’avvicinarsi.  
Già, _sarebbe stato la sua più grande conquista_. Era una decisione su cui non intendeva cambiare idea.


End file.
